Destiny of the Fairies
by MaddieMeiHatter
Summary: Siempre puedes elegir entre un lado y otro. A veces, las cicatrices del pasado duelen tanto que solo uno de esos lados puede reconfortarte y harías lo que fuera por recuperar esa felicidad perdida. Tal vez no elijas el lado correcto, pero siempre podrás hallar gente que te lleve a él. Tus amigos siempre te llevarán a él. Eso es algo que Mei y Zeira jamás olvidarán.


**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, sólo la historia y los OC son míos.**

**¡Pasen y disfruten!**

* * *

Primera Parte: Demon Claw

Capítulo 1: ¡Lucy es el objetivo!

**En algún lugar sobre el cielo de Earthland**

—Maestro Hoz...

Una chica rubia apareció desde las sombras caminando por una larga alfombra roja en un amplio salón decorado con grandes estatuas de ángeles de mármol que hacían ver a la habitación como una verdadera sala celestial. Las paredes, hechas de cristal, dejaban entrar la poca luz que las nubes rebosadas en lluvia permitían, dejando que el enorme candelabro de cristal que colgaba sobre el centro de la habitación la iluminara casi completamente. Mas atrás, seis figuras la seguían hasta quedar a una respetable distancia frente a un hombre de avanzada edad que veía melancólico algo que solo él podía ver, algo reflejado en esas nubes que solo su alma podía entender. Pestañeó lentamente y se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde un gran trono negro que desentonaba completamente con la habitación lo esperaba.

Cuando ya se hubo sentado, miró a sus subordinados con su habitual rostro.

—Si... ya es momento de actuar.

—Por el bien de nuestro objetivo... —sonrió un pelirrojo mas atrás.

—Vayan —les ordenó el maestro—. Y no olviden aplastar a esos molestos insectos de los gremios legítimos.

—¿Como... Fairy Tail? —preguntó la chica con tono burlón.

El hombre comenzó a reír mientras que las siete personas frente a él sonreían satisfactoriamente: Al fin ya era momento de que comenzaran a moverse.

_Lo siento Makarov, pero hasta aquí llegaron... _pensó Hoz con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-O-**_

**Gremio de Fairy Tail — Magnolia — Año X791**

En Magnolia, una bella y pacifica ciudad en las costas de Fiore, yacía imponente el gremio mas fuerte de todos: Fairy Tail. Un gremio del cual han nacido leyendas y seguirán naciendo.

En Fairy Tail todos celebraban la victoria en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Habían logrado volverse nuevamente el gremio numero uno de todo Fiore y salir con vida de la lucha contra los dragones y contra el Rogue del futuro. Algunos miembros aun lloraban de vez en cuando por la emoción de volver al antiguo edificio de Fairy Tail, entre ellos Makarov, quien no dejaba de agradecerle al alcalde por su amabilidad.

Pero en Fairy Tail, todo era tan alborotado como siempre. Todos peleaban, bebían y reían como siempre lo habían hecho. Sillas, mesas y personas eran lanzadas desde un extremo del gremio a otro pero como siempre era algo normal en Fairy Tail.

Las personas pasaban tranquilamente al lado del gremio, pensando en que nadie los molestaría. De repente, sin previo aviso, una de las paredes del gremio se destruyó demostrando lo equivocados que estaban. Las personas que estaban cercanas al lugar, se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver a un chico de cabellos rosados y bufanda blanca pelear contra un chico azabache que vestía nada mas que una simple ropa interior negra.

—¿Que acabas de decir, pervertido de hielo? —amenazó Natsu acercándose peligrosamente a Gray.

—Lo que escuchaste, cabeza de lava —dijo Gray a punto de darle un golpe en la cara, mientras se le notaba una vena en la frente, al igual que Natsu.

—¿Quieres pelea, bastardo? —dijo uniendo su frente con la de Gray.

—Vamos —lo desafió el azabache

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro y comenzaron a luchar, destruyendo todo a su paso. Como era de costumbre, varios iban sumándose, como Elfman quien gritaba cosas como 'Pelear es de hombres' y Gajeel quien no podía shooby doopear, digo cantar tranquilo.

—¡Gray-sama, tu puedes! —gritó una Juvia con corazones en los ojos mientras apoyaba al mago de hielo.

Mas allá, una peliescarlata estaba sentada mirando deseosamente un bello pastel de fresa. La maga levantó su tenedor para sacar un poco de pastel cuando fue destruido por un casi desnudo Gray, quien había sido lanzado unos segundos atrás. Gray simplemente se levantó y siguió luchando, sin darse cuenta del tremendo error que acababa de cometer. Por su parte, Erza miró su aplastado pastel mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero esto fue remplazado por un aura de furia y muerte.

Erza caminó hacia el circulo y se adentro tranquilamente en él. Lucy, quien los veía, en un par de pestañeos vio a todos en el suelo menos a Natsu y Gray, quienes rogaban por su vida.

—Ustedes... —dijo furiosa con los magos—. ¡Destruyeron mi pastel! Ahora siéntense derechos para que pueda cortar sus cabezas.

Erza reequipo una espada y los magos decidieron que era mejor correr por sus vidas.

—¡Vuelvan aquí, cobardes! —gritó Erza corriendo tras ellos mientras Lucy los miraba con una gota tras la cabeza.

—Maldición, si que son molestos... —se quejó Cana, quien luego comenzó a beber de un barril.

—Vaya, vaya. Siempre bebiendo tanto... —sonrió Mirajane sobándose la mejilla.

—Eso es un eufemismo —una gota de sudor cayó en la cabeza de Macao.

—¿Y que sabes tu de eufemismos? —se burló Wakaba.

—Mucho. Cuando eramos jóvenes, yo...

Lissana, quien estaba un poco mas allá, suspiró derrotada.

—Y ahí van de nuevo.

En otra parte del gremio, Wendy posaba para un retrato que Reedus hacia de ella. La pequeña dragon slayer llevaba un nuevo vestido blanco con listones rosas que la princesa Hisui le había regalado en forma de agradecimiento por salvar al reino, al igual que al resto de las chicas del gremio. Si bien lo recordaba, a los chicos y Erza les habían regalado armas, aunque la peliescarlata no dejó de llevarse un vestido de conejita que había por casualidad en los vestidores del reino.

—Me gusta tu nuevo estilo —le dijo Lily, acercándose a la peliazul.

—¡Aye! A mi también —lo apoyó Happy mientras tomaba su pescado y se lo metía a su boca.

—Gracias, Happy, Lily —Wendy ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

—Bueno, es cierto que ese vestido te luce bien —dijo Charle sonriendo.

—Oui.

Reedus terminó de hacer unos toques a su retrato y se lo mostró a la chica. Wendy miró sonriente el retrato.

—Gracias, Reedus-san.

—Te ves hermosa, Wendy —la elogió Evegreen, quien llegaba junto a Elfman.

—¡Es todo un hombre!

—¡Es una mujer, idiota! —Evegreen golpeó a Elfman con su abanico.

—Vaya, esos si que parecen marido y mujer —se rió Charle.

—¡Que no somos marido y mujer, joder! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Charle sonrió divertida, ambos peleaban cada vez que estaban juntos, pero nadie podría negar que había algo entre el peliblanco y la castaña.

Pero de repente, unas imágenes nublaron su vista e invadieron su mente.

_El gremio destruido y todos en el suelo heridos._

_Juvia llorando._

_Un circulo mágico gigante._

_Wendy desesperada._

_Una muchacha caminando._

_Una torre colapsando_

_Y una... ¿Especie de bestia?_

_¿Q-Que es esto?_, se preguntó asustada. _¿Una visión?_

Charle miró a su alrededor. Todos sonreían y bebían, bailaban y cantaban, sin saber que pronto todos estarían en peligro. Odiaba tener esas visiones. Sabía ya por experiencia que no serviría de nada avisarles, porque lo que fuera que fuese a suceder, sucedería de todos modos.

—¿Que sucede, Charle? —preguntó Wendy un tanto preocupada por la expresión que su compañera había adoptado de pronto.

—Ah, eh... no, no es nada...

_Wendy..._

_**-O-**_

En las afueras de Magnolia, dos personas encapuchadas veían el gran edificio que era Fairy Tail. Desde allí, podía verse claramente el gran emblema del gremio.

—Allí esta... —dijo una de ellas.

La otra persona sonrió.

—Fairy Tail...

_**-O-**_

Desde la barra, una albina veía como todos los miembros del gremio, alegres, festejaban entre si con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Aun así, hubo una que le llamó la atención, y su propietaria se dirigía hacia ella moviendo sus cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas.

Con un suspiro de agotamiento, Lucy se sentó frente a Mirajane.

—¿Quieres que te sirva algo, Lucy? —preguntó amable la Strauss.

—Estoy bien, Mira —sonrió la rubia—. Gracias

—No hay de que —dijo la mayor con su habitual rostro amable, aunque luego este cambió a una expresión de curiosidad cuando vio a la maga estelar mirar a su alrededor como si algo le pareciese extraño—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, solo me preguntaba donde estaban el maestro y Laxus —explicó la Heartfilia—. Desde ayer que no los veo.

—Ah, así que era eso —Mirajane sonrió restándole importancia—. Laxus y el maestro están en camino a una reunión en el Consejo Mágico Era. Todos los maestros de los gremios están invitados junto a un acompañante, seguramente para discutir lo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Lucy—. P-pero que dirá el consejo sobre...

—No te preocupes, al parecer no recuerdan lo que sucedió con los dragones y la puerta Eclipse.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica mas aliviada, regresando la sonrisa a su rostro—. Me alegro

Mirajane la miró por unos segundos, para luego imitar el gesto de la chica ladeando levemente su cabeza.

—No has dejado de sonreír desde que llegamos a Magnolia, ¿No es así, Lucy? —preguntó suavemente Mirajane. La pregunta tomo desprevenida a la Heartfilia, pero luego solo asintió mirando con sus ojos chocolate a los azules de la albina.

—Es solo que luego de saber el futuro que vivió la Lucy del futuro... me siento feliz de que hayamos podido evitarlo —Lucy volvió a sonreír dulcemente, cerrando sus ojos y llevándose su mano derecha al corazón—. Gracias a Natsu y los demás, mi yo del futuro se encontró con sus amigos. Realmente... realmente estoy agradecida.

Mirajane la miró por unos segundos ligeramente sorprendida. A pesar de que Lucy era uno de los miembros mas nuevos, tenia también uno de los corazones mas puros de Fairy Tail. Lucy amaba a todos en el gremio, probablemente mas que Natsu, y eso era algo que impresionaba a la Strauss, pero a la vez le daba una sensación cálida en su interior.

—Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Natsu? —preguntó Lucy mirando a su alrededor, mas no encontraba al pelirrosa—. Ya es hora de que hagamos algún trabajo, o no podré pagar la renta de este mes.

—Quizás no lo veamos en algún tiempo —dijo Mirajane volviendo a su habitual y alegre rostro—. Le teme mucho a Erza por lo que es probable que se haya escondido en algún lugar fuera de Magnolia.

Lucy solo rió alegremente.

—Creo que tienes razón.

_**-O-**_

Natsu, sin previo aviso, dejó salir un estruendoso estornudo.

—Maldición, alguien esta hablando de mi —murmuró molesto limpiándose la nariz con su mano.

Luego de correr bastante tiempo por su vida, el dragon slayer decidió que el mejor lugar para esconderse era el balcón, nadie nunca subía allí por lo que era el escondite perfecto. Al menos hasta que Erza comprara otro pastel.

Después de haber descansado un poco, se apoyó en la baranda del balcón.

—Me pregunto cuando llegarán el abuelo y Laxus... —suspiró mirando hacia donde terminaba la ciudad. En eso, vio una especie de aeronave dirigirse hacia el gremio.

Espero preparado a que la nave pasase pero esta se detuvo encima del gremio e inmediatamente el Dragneel supo que no podía significar nada bueno. Natsu corrió y entró lo mas rápido posible, nadie se había dado cuenta aún del peligro.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó para que todos lo oyeran—. ¡Todos al piso, ahora!

Todos hicieron sin dudar lo que el dragon slayer dijo. Un segundo después, una gran bomba explotó el gremio, haciendo que todos los magos fueran lanzados hacia distintas direcciones. Heridos, todos vieron como dos figuras se acercaban y cruzaban lo que anteriormente había sido la puerta del gremio.

_Genial, tendremos que reconstruir nuevamente el gremio_, pensaron algunos.

El impacto había sido tan grande que solo unos pocos magos pudieron levantarse.

—¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? —gritó Erza. Uno de ellos comenzó a reír al ver como muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail intentaban levantarse fallidamente.

—¿Que quienes somos? —preguntó burlón una de las figuras.

—No serviría de nada decirles, ya que morirán aquí —dijo serio su compañero.

—Que diablos dices, bastardo —dijo Natsu amenazadoramente.

—Bueno, no hará daño que sepan el nombre de sus ejecutores —dijo sin cuidado el mas joven mientras ambos se sacaban las capuchas—. Mi nombre es Austen y soy el Quinto General del Infierno.

—Yo soy Sael, Sexto General del Infierno.

La primera figura era un muchacho de unos veinte años, de cabellos rojos desordenados y ojos café que miraban a los magos con burla y arrogancia. Esto molesto bastante a Natsu y a Gajeel, quienes no hacían mas que verlo furiosos. La segunda figura resultó ser un hombre que no reflejaba ninguna expresión en su rostro, demostraba unos treinta años, sin cabello y con una marca verde bajo el ojo derecho.

—¿D-Dijeron generales del infierno? —preguntó Levy mientras se llevaba las manos a su boca, en estado de shock.

—¿Que hay con eso, enana? —le preguntó el Redfox.

—Hace un par de días en un trabajo escuché de un nuevo gremio oscuro. Según lo que recuerdo, solo son siete miembros junto al maestro pero su poder supera al de cualquier otro gremio oscuro al que nos hayamos enfrentado... Pensé que solo eran rumores, pero...

—¿Un nuevo gremio oscuro? —repitió Lucy un tanto asustada.

—J-Juvia también oyó de ellos.

—Los llaman los Siete Generales del Infierno, ya que por donde pasan... no dejan mas que cenizas.

Levy miró hacia abajo asustada. Gajeel, quien estaba cerca de ella, avanzó hasta ponerse frente a ella.

La peliazul alzó la vista sorprendida.

—Gajeel...

—Así que no dejan mas que cenizas... —sonrió Natsu—. ¡Pues, yo haré cenizas de ustedes!

Los magos oscuros lo miraron divertidos. Austen sonrió.

—Ven.

Natsu y Gajeel corrieron hacia ambos magos pero estos no se movieron. Wendy aprovechó esto para comenzar a tratar a los heridos por la bomba, quienes superaban la mitad de los miembros.

—¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

—¡Espada del Dragón de Hierro!

El rugido de Natsu se dirigió a Sael, quien fácilmente absorbió el ataque. Natsu, quien se encontró sorpresivamente cerca de su oponente, fue lanzado lejos de un solo golpe. El brazo de Gajeel se convirtió en una larga espada de acero, con la que corrió hacia el pelirrojo. Austen, sin quitar la arrogante sonrisa de su rostro, esquivó la espada de Gajeel sin hacer grandes movimientos y con un chasquido de dedos, varias luces aparecieron alrededor del dragon slayer de hierro para finalmente explotar y provocarle gran daño.

—Ni cosquillas... —se burló Austen.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Lucy.

—¡Gajeel! —gritó Levy.

—¡Es nuestro turno! —gritó Gray corriendo hacia ellos— ¡Ice Make: Lance!

—Re-equipar: ¡Armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego!

—¡Water Slicer!

Sus ataques tampoco tuvieron efecto. El ataque de Juvia fue absorbido por el mayor y el ataque de Gray fue reflejado, dañando a ambos. Erza se acercó rápidamente a los magos y golpeó con su espada pero Sael la detuvo con un solo brazo.

—N-No puede ser...

El mago la lanzó lejos y Austen chasqueó nuevamente los dedos. A pesar de que era la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, luego de recibir las explosiones esta se rompió en varios pedazos.

—M-Mi armadura —dijo impresionada.

—¡Malditos!

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban de pie corrieron para atacar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Sus ataques no les hacían daño y ademas eran muy fuertes. Luego de un par de minutos el Raijinshuu, los hermanos Strauss, Juvia, Gajeel y el equipo de Natsu, todos estaban en el suelo, jadeando.

—Nuestros ataques no les hacen efecto —dijo Lissana, sin poder creerlo.

—No solo eso —dijo su hermana—, ellos de por sí son fuertes.

Natsu alzó la vista hacia ellos. Ambos estaban en la entrada del gremio, sin moverse siquiera un centímetro. Ninguno tenía siquiera un rasguño. Natsu se enfureció por no poder golpearlos y quiso levantarse, pero la voz de Erza lo detuvo.

—Bastardos... ¿¡Cual es su propósito!?

—Estamos buscando a cierta chica. Si nos la entregan, quizás los dejemos con vida —dijo el pelirrojo con su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Chica? —se preguntó Natsu.

—Entréguenos a la maga estelar —ordenó Sael—. Entréguenos a Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Espero ver sus review!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Garra de Demonio

_With love, Maddie Hatter_


End file.
